


Свидетельство выжившего

by aeinendr



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeinendr/pseuds/aeinendr
Summary: Дауд читает книгу, к нему присоединяется Чужой.





	Свидетельство выжившего

**Author's Note:**

> Это несерьезно. Так, для себя, чисто поржать.  
> P.S. Книга в игре действительно существует.

 

— И кто это сюда принес? — проворчал Дауд, наткнувшись взглядом на книжку, носившую название «[Клинок Дануолла, свидетельство выжившего](http://ru.dishonored.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BA_%D0%94%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%83%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B0,_%D1%81%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE_%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%B2%D1%88%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE)».

Дауд аккуратно кинул книгу на стол, налил себе виски на два пальца и заинтересовано покосился. Бездна тебя забери...

— Наверняка очередной бред идиота, который и в глаза меня не видел, — шепнул Дауд сам себе, заодно отметив, что говорит с собой вслух все чаще, но мысленно отмахнулся и устроился за столом, придвигая заинтересовавший объект к себе.

Он сделал глоток виски и раскрыл книгу.

_«Добрый читатель, ты не напрасно потратил деньги. То, что ты прочтешь здесь, однажды может сохранить тебе жизнь и рассудок. Никто из тех, кто встречался с Клинком Дануолла, не выжил. До этого дня.»_

— Почему-то не могу сдержать радости от того, что не потратил ни монеты, — безэмоционально выдавил Дауд, сделав еще один глоток. Подумав, добавил: — Если тот, кто принес это сюда, заплатил — накажу за разбазаривание запасов.

_«Закатное солнце заливало небо кровавым светом, в котором каркас сгоревшей бойни выглядел особенно мрачно. В воздухе стояла вонь сгоревшего мяса – плоти людей и китов. Из кучи головешек и золы поднялся Дауд – он дымился, а тело его было покрыто ранами, смертельными для обычного человека.»_

— Надо же, какие подробности...

_«На земле простиралась его длинная тень, которая ясно говорила, кто он такой: рогатая тварь, окутанная смрадом ереси. Дорогой читатель, словами не описать отвращение, которое вызывала эта фигура.»_

Прочитав это, Дауд поднял голову и, сощурившись, взглянул на окно, из которого в логово лился свет. Моргнул. Оглянулся, чтобы взглянуть на свою тень и, не заметив рогов, провел по волосам рукой, словно проверяя истинность.

— Ублюдок черноглазый, наставишь рога — убью, — беззлобно произнес Дауд, взглядом возвращаясь обратно к книге.

_«Несомненно, моим глазам предстал колдун из Бездны. Воздух наполняли стоны умирающих рабочих, лежащих под развалинами бойни, но он даже не повернулся в их сторону. Воистину, его сердце холоднее тивианского льда.»_

— Понял? — не отрываясь от книги, негромко спросил Дауд, словно обращаясь к невидимому собеседнику, который находится совсем близко. — Мое сердце холоднее тивианского льда, потому что я тогда не обратил внимание на мясников, которые хотели меня убить.

— Зато все остальное горячее, — отозвался голос, к которому обращался ассасин, и руки опустились ему на плечи, обнимая со спины, чтобы тоже видеть книгу.

Дауд хмыкнул в ответ на замечание.

— Ты давно не колдовал у алтарей, колдун...

— Оргию не обещаю, но, может, обойдемся малой кровью?

— Может быть.

— Кровью моих врагов?

— Твоей, Дауд. И не только кровью.

_«Вместо этого он издал свирепый победный рев – ужасный звук, который вышиб остатки жизни из несчастных рабочих, – а затем устремился прочь, прыгая с крыши на крышу.»_

— Надо попробовать убивать ревом, отличная идея. Оригинальная.

— Тем же ревом раненого медведя, с каким ты бросаешься на меня? Я не думаю, что он может кого-то убить, — начал было рассуждать Чужой, но замолк на мгновение, когда почувствовал, как напряглись под его руками плечи, которые он тут же начал успокаивающее гладить, зная, чем это грозит. — Ты всегда можешь поработать над более грозным...

— Видит Бездна, Чужой...

— Давай посмотрим, что там дальше, — быстро прервав, Чужой удобно устроился, обняв мужчину за шею крепче, и тот успокоился.

_«Я уже думал, что на этом все закончится, когда услышал музыку. Металлический звук шарманки смотрителей эхом разносился по близлежащим переулкам.»_

Дауду свело челюсть от воспоминания об этой, так называемой, музыке — скрежета, который ощущался в костях. Он чуть нервно дернул головой, а Чужой мягко и успокаивающее погладил шею.

_«Я понял, что вот-вот состоится схватка. Лишь чувство долга перед павшими жителями Дануолла помогло мне не поддаться страху. Я придвинулся чуточку ближе, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее.»_

— Чувство долга... Теперь любопытство так называется?

— Ты тоже бывал не в меру любопытен.

— Это не помогло мне добиться от тебя некоторых ответов.

— Зато помогало получить новый шрам.

_«Бравые смотрители схватили одного из подручных Дауда. Этот человек – из-за толстого кожаного костюма китобоя я не видел, мужчина это или женщина – лежал ничком, связанный прочными веревками. Смотрители окружили его плотным кольцом. Но такое их расположение лишь приблизило страшную развязку.»_

— Бравые смотрители — трусливые двуличные крысы.

_«Дауд упал с неба, словно коршун, – клянусь своей душой! Не проронив ни звука, он скользил меж ними, и первым, кого постигла смерть, стал шарманщик – Дауд попросту оторвал ему голову. Жалобная песня оборвалась жутким аккордом. Затем я увидел, как самый страшный и знаменитый ассасин нашего времени превратился в вихрь из кожи, металла и крови, который легко отражал клинки и даже пули.»_

— Почему я снова не использовал рев, чтоб убить их всех разом? Рев коршуна. Мне нравится.

— Не додумался, — отозвался Чужой, тут же сжимая рукой затылок Дауда, который хотел было повернуть голову и что-то ответить на выпад непременно в лицо. — Читай дальше.

_«Последний смотритель, очевидно, потрясенный тем, как легко злодей расправился с его братьями, упал на колени, моля о пощаде. Дауд прошипел одно-единственное слово, самый звук которого заставил мои внутренности перекрутиться. Смотритель завопил, словно умалишенный, а затем его маска треснула пополам, как под ударом гигантского зубила, и поток крови, хлынувший из трещины, залил сапоги Дауда.»_

— Я еще и шепотом убиваю, как интересно...

— У тебя много талантов... — зашептал Чужой прямо в ухо, и у Дауда мурашки побежали по шее.

Отвлекаться, тем не менее, от чтива он не стал.

_«Тут я закрыл глаза, не имея сил лицезреть подобную жестокость. Я надеялся лишь, что, если этот грязный еретик меня заметит, моя кончина будет быстрой. Но когда я открыл глаза, Дауда нигде не было. Клинок Дануолла навсегда ушел из моей жизни.»_

— А вдруг не навсегда? Вдруг я решу найти тебя? След есть.

_«Внемли моему предостережению, добрый читатель. Если ты, или тот, кто тебе близок, увидите нечеткую тень, упавшую на землю, или услышите доносящиеся с крыши звуки, похожие на черные слова, – бегите. Бегите что есть духу.»_

— А какие это черные слова ты доносишь с крыши?

— Горбатый хер и мохнатая задница Чужого.

— Но это же неправда.

— Но никто же этого не знает, вот и черная-черная ложь. Хотя... проверить не мешает, может, что-то изменилось?

— Малой кровью теперь ты не отделаешься.

— Буду долго и старательно вымаливать прощение у твоей задницы.

Дауд вздохнул, вспомнил о виски и сделал глоток, закрывая книгу. Потер переносицу и сжал ее на несколько секунд, словно у него заболела голова.

— Проделано столько работы, а я стал монстром из-под кровати, замечательно.

— Для кого-то и на кровати... и на столе, и у стены...


End file.
